Kitten
by BluePrince14
Summary: Sehun tahu, jika Tuhan memang adil. ...Sementara Kai, akhirnya percaya jika karma memang ada./KaiHun-Hunkai fic. Review?


Pintu rumah itu membuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan jas putih tersampir di tangannya, yang kini menggenggam sebuah botol berukuran sedang―berisi cairan hijau mencurigakan. Wajahnya kusut. Terlihat lelah saat ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil terus membawa langkahnya ke arah dapur. Ia harus pergi lagi setelah ini, menyelesaikan urusannya. Ini masih pukul lima pagi, hanya ada waktu dua jam untuk mandi. Atau tidur sebentar sebelum kembali pergi bekerja.

Dia berhenti di depan lemari pendingin. Dengan gerakan malas menaruh botol bercairan hijau itu di dalam.

...Dan berlalu pergi.

.

* * *

.

**KITTEN**

**KaiHun/HunKai fanic**

**AU. Out of Charachter. Yaoi. Miss-typo. Language.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

* * *

.

Ruangan bernuansa biru itu sunyi. Meski kini terisi dua sosok manusia yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang dalam ruangan itu. Dua pemuda yang terlihat masih muda itu tidur, dengan satu sosok yang memeluk sosok satunya dari belakang. Berbalut selimut yang terlihat hangat.

Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Ya seandainya saja tidak ada pakaian yang berserakan di sekitar sana, seperti habis terlempar asal. Begitupun buku serta alat tulis yang tergeletak di lantai. Bantal yang seharusnya ada di atas ranjang pun terlihat menghiasi sudut lain ruangan itu.

Astaga.

Ruangan ini benar-benar habis terkena topan.

Jam digital di meja nakas menunjukkan 06:29. Satu detik lagi menuju―

_KRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Alarm berbunyi. Membunuh suasana hening sedetik tadi.

Terusik dengan suara gaduh, satu dari dua orang itu tersentak bangun dengan kaget. Matanya membuka cepat dan sensasi pusing langsung menyerangnya. Ia mengerang, mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut. Suara keras alarm itu sama sekali tidak membantu, justru semakin memperburuk, "MATIKAN ITU KAI BODOH!" teriaknya tidak tahan.

"...Hmmm," respon sosok lain. Kiranya tak merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan sekitar mereka. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, menelesakkan wajahnya pada rambut _blonde_ pucat itu.

_KRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_Snut._

_KRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_Snut. Snut._

_KRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_SNUT!_

"KAI!"

"..."

"..."

"...Apa? Aku masih mengantuk, Sehunna..."

Sehunna―yang sebenarnya bernama Oh Sehun itu―melepaskan rangkulan pada pinggangnya dengan dan menarik diri untuk duduk, membuat balutan selimut itu merosot menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Yang ternyata tidak tertutupi apapun. "―Ouch!" ringisnya saat merasakan sesuatu bagian belakangnya nyeri saat melakukannya. Ia merutuk dan memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih jam weker yang masih berbunyi nyaring itu dan mematikannya.

Ia melotot saat melihat jam berapa itu sekarang. Dengan panik ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk turun dari ranjang, sambil meringis-ringis sakit.

"Mau kemana?"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Kai sudah bangun, bangkit terduduk. Menatapnya. Dengan balas tatapan tajam Sehun membalas, "Kita harus sekolah, bodoh."

Kai―yang ternyata saat itu juga tak mengenakan pakaian―menyeringai dan mendekati Sehun dengan merangkak. Memeluk sosok itu dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun yang tak semulus biasanya. Ada bercak merah keunguan di sana. Dan Kai sepertinya berniat membuat bercak merah keunguan yang baru.

Sehun bergerak tak nyaman di posisinya. Meski ia berniat menolak, tapi tubuh dan bibirnya seakan mengkhianati dia. Ia mengeluh, saat Kai kembali membuatnya berbaring. Rasa sakitnya terasa lagi, tapi itu sungguh tak penting. Apalagi saat bibir keduanya kembali tertaut. Memerangkap lidah keduanya dalam sebuah pagutan kasar yang mencoba saling mendominasi. Menghantarkan getaran aneh yang menyenangkan. Dan Sehun merutuk kenapa ia begitu menyukai ini. Lebih dari apapun.

"...Ngghhhh."

"Kita bolos hari ini, Sehunna..." bisik Kai seduktif di telinga kanan Sehun. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Iya-iya aku pergi sekarang!" Dengan tergesa dan masih menjawab telepon, pemuda itu mengancingkan pakaiannya. Sebuah seruan entah apa di seberang sana terdengar begitu mengesalkan baginya, membuatnya semakin panik. "Demi Tuhan, Kris! Berhenti marah-marah begitu. Aku sampai lima belas menit lagi, oke?―piiippp." Dan ia mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dengan kesal. Menaruh ponselnya di saku celana. Dia menata rambutnya asal di depan cermin untuk beberapa saat dan melesat pergi setelah meraih jas putihnya.

Menuruni dua tangga dalam satu langkah dan berjalan begitu cepat ia ke arah pintu. Ia bahkan membanting pintu saat pergi secara tak sadar. Dan ia berlalu―

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lain di ruangan itu.

Kai nampak berjalan santai menuju dapur, meski ia hanya memakai celana seragamnya tanpa baju. Dalam diamnya ia menyeringai, mendengar teriakan lain yang memanggilnya dari dalam ruangan tempat ia datang. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan mengambil gelas kosong begitu sampai di dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin kemudian. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah botol berukuran sedang berisi cairan hijau yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Apa ini?" herannya setelah mengambil botol itu. Ia menatap botol di tangannya dengan penasaran. Mengangkat bahunya sekali, tak peduli, ia membawa serta botol itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Dituangnya sedikit cairan itu ke dalam gelas dan tanpa ragu ia teguk.

Kai tertegun. Matanya teralih mengamati cairan hijau itu dengan senyum lebar, "Ini enak." Dan dia kembali menuang cairan hijau itu dalam gelas dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Merasa kurang, Kai akhirnya meminum cairan itu langsung dari botolnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kukutuk kau Kim Jogin sialan!" Sehun mengumpat tak henti-henti. Ia sudah lelah melempar semua barang di sekitarnya ke arah pintu. Toh yang menjadi alasannya melempar semua barang-barang itu sudah tak terlihat. Kabur. Ia kembali meringis merasakan sakitnya saat duduk. "Lain kali tak akan aku biarkan dia ada di atas!" ujar Sehun dendam. Meski ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Karena buktinya selama ini ia selalu kalah darinya dalam hal seperti ini. Ya, tentu saja. Yang ia hadapi kan raja _pervert_.

Dengan mata tajam ia melirik buku serta alat tulisnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Semalam mereka berniat untuk belajar, memang itu tujuan awal Sehun menginap di sini. Berhubung tinggal sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Semuanya bejalan lancar pada awalnya, tapi tahu-tahu Sehun sudah mendapat serangan begitu dari Kai, hanya karena bahasan salah satu materi biologi. Aish. Demi apa pemuda itu benar-benar Yadong. Ia jadi membolos hari ini karena Kai mengulangi apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman suntuk. Ah, tidak-tidak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar selama tiga hari setelah ini. Belum lagi bercak di seluruh tubuhnya. Aish...

"Aku akan membalasmu, Kai. Lihat saja."

Sehun terdiam di posisinya setelah itu. Ia menyerhit saat sadar ini sudah hampir lima belas menit lebih sejak pemuda itu pergi mengambil minum. Kemana dia? Pikir Sehun.

Dengan tanpa berfikir dua kali, Sehun turun dari ranjang dan memunggut pakaian seragamnya yang sudah terbentuk. Ia memakai celana dan kemejanya ia biarkan tak terkancing. Dengan berjalan sedikit pincang, ia menuju pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kai menaruh gelas pakainya di wastafel, ia baru akan melangkah meninggalkan dapur saat merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Sensasi merinding merayap ke setiap inchi kulit tan-nya. Ia menggigil. "K-kenapa?" herannya saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya perlahan meningkat.

Kai mengusap belakang lehernya dan bergerak-gerak gusar. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan tubuhnya melemas perlahan. Membuatnya tersungkur jatuh di atas lututnaya. "AH! PANAS!" Peluh bercucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya berkedut-kedut. Semakin panas. "APA INI? AHHH! AKU KENAPA?" teriaknya panik. Ia merasa semakin lemas dan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang perlahan meluncur turun. Meski lantai dingin menyambutnya. Ia malah merasa tubuhnya semakin panas. Bagian atas kiri dan kanan kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Kini bagian belakangnya juga.

Kai melotot, menggelungkan tubuhnya di lantai. Peluh bercucur dan wajahnya nampak ke sakitan.

"AHHHHHH!"

"KENAPAAAAAA INIIIIII!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu terparkir di depan sebuah rumah. Tak lama setelah itu sosok itu keluar. Ia meringis begitu sadar dirinya sudah di sambut oleh sosok lain berbalut jas putih yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau terlambat, Jumnyeon."

"Maaf Kris, aku ketiduran."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, yang ternyata di bagian dalamnya terlihat lebih seperti laboratorium dengan segala peralatan canggih. Jumnyeon memakai jasnya tapi―

"Mana sampel formulanya?"

―gerakannya terhenti. Ucapan itu seakan mengingatkan dia.

"Ketinggalan," ujarnya sambil kembali mengulas senyum berupa ringisan.

Kris menggelengkan kepala tak habis fikir. "Kau―"

"ADA TELEPON!"

Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk memarahi Junmyeon atas ketelodarannya, suara dering ponsel dan teriakan pemuda itu menghentikannya. Junmyeon dalam hati mengucap syukur dan terimakasih pada siapapun yang menelponnya. Sehunnie―itu yang tertera di sana.

Meski sedikit heran mengetahui pacar adiknya itu menelpon, ia mengangkatnya juga. "Hal―"

"_SUHO-HYUUUUUUUNGGGGGG!"_

Ugh.

Junmyeon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga begitu mendengar teriakan itu. "Ya, Sehun. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"_H-hyung... KAU DI MANA? CEPAT KE SINI! K-KAI! KAI! ―"_

Junmyeon cukup kaget. Mendengar nama adiknya disebut dengan nada panik begitu. "Kenapa Kai?" desaknya.

"_K-kai... aku tidak tahu... tapi ya ampun ini tidak bisa dipercaya..."_

"Sehun? Bicara yang jelas! Kai kenapa?!"

Hening sebentar. _"..K-kai dia... D-dia..."_

DEG!

Suho melotot dengan wajah pucat-pasi. Menatap horor Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seratus persen yakin jika... sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

BRAK!―

Pintu malang itu kembali terbanting. Bersamaan dengan munculnya dua sosok berbalut jas putih yang masuk tergesa. "SEHUN!" panggil salah satu dari mereka begitu melihat sosok lain berdiri tepat menghalangi jalan masuk dapur.

Junmyeon menatap bingung Sehun yang diam. Terlebih pada keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkomentar lagi karena teriakan Kris menggelegar memanggil namanya.

"**JUNMYEON!"**

"A-apa?" Dengan enggan Junmyeon menoleh dan tiba-tiba matanya membola. "...K-kai?" ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Kai...

Dia...

Kai duduk berjongkok dan dengan imut menjilat kepalan tangannya. Sesekali menggesekkan kepalan tangannya itu ke mata dan pipinya. "Miaw~ hyung apa yang terjadi padaku?! Miaw~" teriak Kai murka diselingi suara eongan kucing yang terdengar manis dan menggemaskan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Tunggu―

**KENAPA ADA TELINGA DAN EKOR KUCING PADA TUBUHNYA?!**

Ketiganya masih membatu. Tapi Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah meja makan dan mendapati botol berisi cairan yang ia bawa tadi pagi isinya telah tandas. Dan saat itu semuanya menjadi jelas―**"KENAPA KAU MINUM FORMULA ITU KAI?!"**

"**AKU **miaw~** GATAU KALAU ITU BUKAN―**miaw~**―MINUMAN BIASA, HYUNG!"**

"**BODOOOOHHHH!"**

"**BAGAIMANA INI?! **Miawwwwwwww~**"**

"**AKU TIDAK TAHU! KRIS!"**

Kris mendesah berat. "Belum ada penawarnya. Formula itu saja belum sempurna. Kau tahu itu dengan pasti Junmyeon."

"**APA?!" **Kai berteriak tak terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kai sedang marah. Tapi di mata Sehun itu menggemaskan. Degan setiap eongan lucu yang terdengar saat ia bicara. Dan matanya yang terkesan polos. Belum lagi kepalan tangannya yang tak henti menggesek pipinya layaknya kucing dan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak. Benar-benar imut.

Nah kan. Sehun merasa kesempatannya untuk menjadi seme sudah di depan mata. "Kau milikku, Kai." Dengan tanpa tendeng aling ia berjalan dan menarik Kai yang terpaksa menurut dan entah kenapa tak punya kekuatannya yang biasa. Sehun mendorong sosok itu ke dinding terdekat, menyeringai.

Dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman paksa yang membuat Kai melotot. Ini terlalu mendadak, batinnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Kai, membuatnya memiliki akses untuk masuk. Menautkan lidah mereka.

Kai sendiri tak menyerah. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan lidah itu dari mulutnya dan mendominasi seperti biasa. Tapi―

"Nggghhhh... miaw~"

Ia kalah. Dan itu hanya karena elusan pelan di dagunya yang diberikan Sehun. Dia benar-benar seperti kucing! Tangannya memeluk punggung Sehun, mencoba mencakar dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya melengkung ke dalam, merapat pada Sehun. Telinga kucingnya menegang dan ekornya terayun ke sana kemari. Saat ciuman itu semakin panas.

"Miaw~ Nghhhh..."

Sehun menyeringai senang saat melepas pagutan. "Aku menang," katanya.

Wajah Kai memerah sempurna.

Untuk pertama kalinya... Sehun bisa mendominasi Kai. "Aku seme sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sehun tahu, jika Tuhan memang adil.

...Sementara Kai, akhirnya percaya jika karma memang ada.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Junmyeon berbalik gugup dengan wajah merah.

Sementara Kris hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng dan merasa kepalanya berdenyut. "Kita harus temukan penawarnya segera."

* * *

**TBC ? o r END?**

**REVIEW PLISSS?**


End file.
